


What Leaves Scars

by ThatOneGreyGhost



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, I know, I'm sorry I know I'm horrible, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, Soft! Bucky, Trauma, im an angst magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost
Summary: After the serum turned Steve Rogers into Captain America, he became "Mr. Perfect". So it continues to shock the Avengers how not perfect he is, especially after Bucky comes back. But, then again, was he ever really anything else?
Relationships: Stucky
Kudos: 37





	What Leaves Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this discourse from somewhere about "Does Steve get scars?" and then I found this incredible mini-fic and I was *Inspired*, so take this! (Shoves fic at you and hides). Also, please drop me suggestions and prompts in the comments because I'm kriffing useless without them!

"4F from... Really, Steve? Jersey?" Bucky looks up from the crumpled piece of paper and glares at his friend, whose nose is currently pissing blood all over his one good shirt. "Jesus, Punk, you have got to be the most stubborn idiot I know".

"Shuddup, I coulda made it. It coulda worked!" Steve shoves his way past Bucky, bumping his shoulder in an effort to knock him over. It doesn't work; Bucky has at least 70 pounds on Steve, plus the stupid punk wouldn't ever really hurt him. Bucky just rolls his eyes at his angry blond idiot. "Don't scoff at me! I can fight!"

"Sure, Stevie." Bucky smiles as Steve's face goes bright red out of rage. "I know you don't like that nickname, but you look so cute when you're steamed. I can't help it".

"You can so help it, you just like seeing me all red." Steve spits as they leave the alleyway, turning the corner and immediately walking straight into a person. "Hey, WATCH IT!"

The person Steve ran into gives him the once-over, then decks him, throwing him to ground. "Back for another, fa-"

Steve has the person on the floor before another syllable can come out of his mouth, whacking his legs out from under him and gripping his neck as his eyes blaze with anger.

"You wanna finish that, you flat footed garbage licker?" Steve hisses before he gets kicked in the stomach and thrown backwards again. Bucky decides to step in, planting himself in front of Steve as the blond glowers at him.

"You wanna stop that? Someone could get hurt." Bucky ducks as the guys swings at him, then gives the guy a few quick uppercuts, knocking him back. "You should know, its a federal offense to hit a serviceman".

The guy looks over Bucky's uniform, preps himself to go again, then looks at Bucky's uniform again and decides against it. He backs away, muttering some slurs as he stalks away from them. Bucky breathes a sigh of relief, then turns towards his angry blond idiot, who is glaring at him.

"I don't need you to save me." Steve wipes his nose on his sleeve, pointedly ignoring Bucky's exasperated sigh. "I can take care of myself".

"What'd you do to piss him off?" Bucky hands Steve a handkerchief, dispirited when Steve just tucked it into his pocket and wiped his nose on his sleeve again. "Stevie, don't do that. Use the kerchief, please?"

"He was whistlin' at these girls, 'cept they had violets in their hats, and I told him to leave the ladies alone, and he started roarin' that I'd never been with a woman and never would, and I said I wouldn't mind if that never happened. So he called me a queerhead, and I charged him".

"You just can't learn to keep your trap shut, can you?" Bucky sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One of these days, you're going to get into serious trouble, and I won't be around to rescue you".

"I don't need to be rescued!" Steve laughs at the sky, euphoria coursing through him. As much as he hates being rescued, he loves how Bucky will stand over him and deck the fucker that's trying to kill him, loves how his best friend comes in like a brunet angel and checks on him after the fight. He hates being rescued, but he loves being saved.

Bucky smiles at him, his heart swelling as he looks after this stupid blond idiot he fell in love with; he likes it when Steve gets all red in the face, loves how he never complains about how Bucky saved him, not really. He'll bitch about how he could handle himself, but he won't say a single thing about Bucky finishing the fight for him.

They're both in love with each other, and if they could get over themselves and actually talk about it, maybe they'd be fucking each other already, Bucky muses. But neither one of them is ready, even though there is no evidence that Steve would reject him, or vice versa. So Bucky looks at his bloodied punk, smiling at how beautiful he looks.

"You're perfect." Bucky smiles as he catches up and watches Steve petting a stray cat, rubbing in between it's ears as he pulls a sandwich out of his pocket.

"Pfft, no, I'm not." Steve laughs, and goddamn if his giggle isn't the cutest damn thing Bucky's ever heard. "I'm such a mess, you got stuck with the scrawniest idiot this side of Brooklyn".

"Yeah, I did. And I'd do it again." Bucky ruffles Steve's hair, which earns him a swat across the arm. "You get my uniform dirty and I'm making you clean it".

"Whatever, jerk".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you feel?" Steve's not sure where the voice comes from.

"Taller." He says, looking down at all the nurses and people running around.

He means it as a joke, but in reality, he feels like hell warmed over; he's dizzy, nauseous, and his eyes hurt from trying to process all the colors. He's tired, and hungry, and his head hurts and everything is too loud, especially Stark. Howard means well, but Steve is fairly certain he doesn't know how loud he is.

The serum took away his existing marks and blemishes, but it also left him with new ones; around an hour after he gets the serum, jagged purple marks appear on his skin, near his chest and waist, crossing up his skin from where he stretched out.

During his days as a dancing monkey, some of them go away. Most don't, and he's left with purple lightning in his skin. Then, he gets word of the 107th getting captured, and he stops worrying about the serum. The 107th, Bucky's outfit, captured or killed. Steve keeps running that word through his mind; "or". "or" is the only thing distracting him from "killed", the only thing keeping him on "captured".

He doesn't stop hearing "or" until he finds Bucky, drugged out of his mind in a burning facility, repeating his name, rank, and serial number, the things you're trained to give under torture.

Steve refuses to think about that detail until they're safe.

"Steve?" Bucky doesn't sound like he believes this is real, and Steve feels his already broken heart shatter when he sees that drunken smile. Bucky's alive, he's ok, he's not...

"I thought you were dead." Steve has to fight to keep tears out of his eyes, out of his voice. If they make it out of this, he's telling Bucky how he feels, because he sure as hell isn't waiting another second.

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky's eyes start to travel across Steve's body, and as he becomes more aware and starts to realize that this is *not* a dream, he blinks in shock at Steve, who was considerably shorter the last Bucky saw him.

"We need to get out of here." Steve says as Bucky groans out, "What the hell did they do to you?"

Steve just chuckles and promises he'll explain later. Bucky just rolls his eyes; he's heard that lie plenty.

After they escape, Bucky begins to notice how some of Steve's freckles are gone, as well as a few scars. He also learns about the new marks, the purple lightning that showed up when Howard's machine pulled him out like taffy. And he learns that Steve tastes salty, like a piece of jerky from the meatpacking district. He also learns that whatever marks he gives Steve will be gone by morning, so he can be as rough as he wants. Which helps some with the fact that he has to be as quiet as possible, because the army is not kind to people like them.

They have some good moments, and then, just before Christmas, Bucky gets knocked out of the goddamn train and Steve can't reach him in time and he falls, and Steve feels like someone split his heart in half.

People start talking in the space between Bucky falling and him crashing the Valkyrie. For someone who's supposed to be perfect, he looks like a mess, and he keeps falling apart during mission planning.

Its part of the reason Steve doesn't give his coordinates; people don't seem to consider that Steve Rogers is inside of this persona they created to help win a war, that Steve Rogers is *not* Captain America, not in the way they want him to be.

So he lets the Valkyrie fall into the Arctic, and lets himself drift away into a sleep he doesn't expect to wake up from.

He closes his eyes as water rushes up to meet the purple lightning in his skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he wakes up, the nurse who comes to tell him he's in an army hospital looks... wrong. For one, her tie is too wide. For another, her... breasts are very prominent. But the thing that really solidifies it for Steve is her face; too much makeup, and her hair is loose. That, and the baseball game they have on the tv is one he went to, snuck in with Bucky...

Oh, God. Bucky. Steve bullshits his way through the following conversation, but he can't stop thinking about Bucky. He should have jumped, he could have jumped, he could have survived a jump-

He almost shuts down, until Fury tells him about the Tesseract. Then he just gets mad. They couldn't goddamn leave it alone? He just did this shit!

But he says nothing, pretends that he's not about to rip out the throat of the next idiot who tries to fuck with him. Until he meets the Avengers; Nat, who's a crazy scary assassin, Bruce, who's kind of shy and doesn't really deserve what happened to him, Clint, who got brainwashed(very on brand for him, Steve later learns), and Tony, Howard's son. Of all the things in the future, that's the one that throws Steve the most. Tony and Howard are so similar, and yet so different.

Steve decides pretty quickly that for lacking Howard's tact, Tony does have more humility than Howard ever did, and decides he likes Tony. Unfortunately, Tony hates him, which is eventually rectified by Steve admitting he had nothing to do with Howard's nerd boner.

Steve ends up liking the Avengers a lot, even staying with them after they send an actually, honest to goodness god home. But he couldn't shake that feeling that he was missing something. Especially when he started to figure out that historians had painted him as Captain America instead of Steve Rogers. He played by their rules, but didn't plan on staying long.

Then, there was the Winter Soldier. Perfect as a weapon and a soldier; killing quickly and effectively. Steve knew he had to take this guy out.

Then the soldier pulls off his mask, and Steve's world implodes.

"Bucky?" The name slips out involuntarily, and Steve feels his brain shutting down. Bucky is dead, Bucky fell, Bucky can't be here-

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The soldier shouts, and Steve feels his heart shatter, because that is Bucky, it's his face, his voice, his mannerisms.

Steve tries to get himself to move, because he registers that the soldier is going to shoot him, but he can't because that's Bucky, Bucky would never hurt him, not even on accident, that's Bucky that's Bucky that's-

Nat shoots him, and Steve feels something in him break as she tries to get Steve away. He doesn't feel anything when SHIELD arrests him, hardly feels anything until he's on a helicarrier across from his best friend, letting Bucky beat the shit out of him because he won't hurt Bucky, he just won't.

"YOU ARE MY MISSION!" Bucky shouts, and Steve feels himself slipping from consciousness, so he says "Then finish it", because he can't fight anymore.

"I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve feels the last of his rational thought slip away as that line escapes him, but he also sees that Bucky pauses, sees how he hesitates. Then, the glass of the carrier drops out from under him, and he doesn't know anymore until he wakes up in the hospital. 

Sam teaches him the word "Bisexual" shortly after that.

And if Sam saw but didn't mention the deep scar half hidden by his shirt sleeve, well, who was he to say?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bucky came back, Steve knew he wasn't completely stable, was willing to keep his distance. But it hurt so bad, because he was right there, but so far away at the same time. Bucky spent most days holed up in his room, talking to Sam and occasionally Steve through the door. As good as it felt to hear his voice, those were the nights that Steve cried himself to sleep.

About three weeks after Bucky came back, he wakes Steve up in the middle of the night, tapping frantically on his door. Steve opens it, still half asleep, and saw a teary Bucky gripping his left arm, his breathing ragged and panicked.

"Buck?" Steve opens the door wider, notices how Bucky relaxes ever so slightly at the nickname. "Is something wrong?"

"I- I need- I can't-" Bucky grips his head and whimpers, and Steve steps forward, grasping him in a hug before he can stop himself. Bucky flinches, and Steve lets go, panicking.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like to be..." Steve cuts off when Bucky draws him into another hug, squeezing him tight as he whimpers. Steve hesitates, then wraps his arms around Bucky, sighing in relief as he feels Bucky start to relax. Bucky's breathing soon returns to normal, but he doesn't let go. Steve is almost afraid to speak, as if that will remind Bucky where he is and scare him off. Steve struggles to control his emotions, because he *cannot* break down right now, but he feels his stomach get tight with sorrow, and tears spill from his eyes when Bucky asks if he can stay with Steve for the night.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. Of course you can, I-" Steve cuts off with a hiss. "I- I miss you, Bucky".

Bucky hums sorrowfully, pulling Steve towards the bed. They curl up next to each other, and Steve plays with Bucky's hair as he places a hand on Steve's back, a possessive gesture that Steve isn't sure he remembers. Bucky begins to hum an old song that they both liked, and Steve is gratefully for the cover of darkness, because that way no one can see him cry.

"I remember you, you know." Bucky says suddenly, and Steve feels his eyes burning with sorrow and pain. "I remember that you were a stupid idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut. I remember that you hated- hate?- pickles, and that you liked those nasty peanuts from Coney Island. I remember..."

Bucky swallows hard, and Steve knows that if Bucky doesn't get permission to continue, he's going to run.

"Yeah, Buck?"

"I remember that you were my best friend".

"I still am... If you want me to be".

"Yes!" Bucky sits up, his movements jerky and panicked, and he has to force himself to calm down. "Yes, I still... I need you".

Bucky starts shivering, and Steve sits up and draws him into another hug, trying not to cry as his friend gasps through tears.

"Please, don't be angry." Bucky whimpers. "I just really needed to see you".

"No. No, of course I'm not angry. Buck, you have no idea what I went through to get you back. I don't think I could be angry with you if I tried." Steve pulls Bucky closer, and as Bucky sobs, he feels the tears he's been holding back spill over, a strangled sob rising in his throat. He pushes it back down, because he can't break down right now, he has o be strong for Bucky. "How could I be angry with you?"

"I killed people." Bucky whimpers. "I tortured them".

"That wasn't your fault. You were being manipulated, you couldn't stop them".

"I could on the helicarrier. I got control".

"I don't know why that was different. But it wasn't your fault".

"I should have stopped them. I should have fought back!" Bucky yells, burying his face in his hands.

"There was nothing you could do." Steve whispers, holding Bucky close to him as he shivers violently, sobs wracking his body. Bucky whimpers again, drawing himself tighter as Steve cries quietly, trying to be strong for his friend. He's ashamed at how quickly he's fallen apart; he's better than this.

"There was nothing you could do." Steve says again, remembering how he let Bucky fall. "If anything, it's my fault you went through so much".

Bucky gives him a look of such total shock that Steve knows he doesn't remember falling. He explains to Bucky, and Bucky starts to shake his head violently as Steve tells him about how he fell.

"No." Bucky says after a little while, and Steve expects him to lash out, to scream about he should have caught Bucky. "Not your fault. Accident".

"It was, Buck." Steve whimpers, the last of his resolve breaking as Bucky shakes his head again. "I should have caught you. I should have-"

"Not your fault." Bucky holds his face, and Steve doesn't bother to hide his tears anymore, because Bucky can feel how his cheeks are wet. "It was an accident. Nothing you could do".

"I-"

"Nothing you could do." Bucky repeats, pointing at himself after he says it. "Like me. Nothing I could do".

Steve starts to say, "That's different", but can't find a valid argument for why that would be, so he stops arguing. And Bucky takes that as invitation to curl up in his arms, falling asleep with his hands covering Steve's heart, as if he could keep it from breaking anymore than it already has.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After three weeks of sleeping in the same room as Steve, Bucky starts to notice how weird he feels around Steve. It's something deep inside of him, this twinge that makes him wonder if there's something wrong with him, this twist in his gut when Steve starts laughing at something stupid. He feels his cheeks get hot when Steve gives him those crooked smiles, those smiles that say "let's cause trouble for the hell of it".

It isn't until Bucky overhears Pepper gushing about Tony that he even begins to consider he might be in love. 

He's not quite sure how to feel about it; on one hand, he's not the same person he used to be. On the other hand, Steve might like him back.

He goes back and forth for two weeks until he has a dream about Steve, buck naked and laying on a counter in some kind of medical facility, obviously pissed. Bucky is laughing at him, telling a story about some farmers and a bad idea. Steve is bitching about is, but Bucky can see he's suppressing a smile.

"You're shit, Barnes." Dream-Steve says, and Dream-Bucky laughs, understanding the phrase for what it is; a joke.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Dream-Bucky raises his hands in a form of surrender, still laughing.

"That's just cuz you get to see me naked." Dream-Steve pouts, and Bucky is so shocked that he wakes up, his crotch tight with unexpressed desire.

"What the fuck?" Bucky whispers, still unsure of the dream's origin. Was it a memory, just a dream, a fantasy? He can't tell.

He's still running through the possibilities when Steve suddenly moans next to him.

"Aw, shit." Steve hisses under his breath, sitting up and rustling the sheets. "Goddamn stupid dreams are fucking- Mhmm".

Steve starts doing some kind of repetitive movement under the sheets, and Bucky decides this would probably be a good time to mention he's awake.

"What are you doing?" He mutters quietly, chuckling when Steve jumps.

"Um..." Steve goes very red in the face, and goddamn if it isn't the cutest damn thing Bucky's ever seen.

"It's ok, I won't judge".

"It's not that, I just... how much do you remember about us?"

*Us*. He says the word like it means more than it should, like he's referencing something untold. He says it like *Us* means more than "you and I", like it means something important.

It makes Bucky want to mention his dream.

"I don't know. I know we were friends..." Bucky judges Steve's reaction, getting all the information he needs when Steve's face falls. "But we were more than that, weren't we?"

"We were." Steve nods, blushing slightly, and Bucky feels a memory slam into him, a memory of him teasing Steve to get that perfect blush to come out of him.

"I had a dream..." Bucky says tentatively. Steve perks up, listening as he details what happened.

When Bucky gets to the "That's cuz you get to see me naked" line, Steve starts laughing really hard, so hard that Bucky's scared he'll get an asthma attack, even though it physically isn't possible.

"I wasn't sure you'd remember that." Steve giggles, tears forming in his eyes. "But I'm really glad you did, because it saves me some embarrassment".

"Wait, that's a memory?" Bucky frowns, piecing together clues. "So, does that mean we..."

"Fucked? Yeah, all the time." Steve blushes. "Makes me feel better about admitting I had a dream a lot like yours and now I gotta get myself off".

"Oh." Bucky blushes. "Should I go back to my room?"

"Only if you feel uncomfortable. Normally I'd do this in the bathroom, but I forgot you were here".

"I... I want to stay..."

"Ok. I'll move to the bathroom".

"No, I..." Bucky turns very red, muttering the next part. "I want to- I want to get you off".

Steve doesn't say anything for what feels like a very long time. After a while, he smiles, drawing Bucky into a deep kiss. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve, gripping as Steve becomes rougher. When he pulls away, his breathing is heavy, and Bucky can tell he's trying not to cry.

"I have waited 70 goddamn years to hear you say that again." Steve whispers thickly. "And if you're sure about it, you can do whatever the hell you want to me".

Bucky fiddles with Steve's shirt, pulling it off slowly and tracing his fingers over the lightning shaped stretch marks, over all the nicks in his skin from missions of all kinds. He presses on Steve's scars, drags his nails over areas where he has none, kissing and sucking at his salty flesh. Steve moans and whimpers, but the sounds aren't borne of pain. Bucky lets his mouth wander over this beautiful masterpiece, and by the time he gets to Steve's cock, he's pretty hard himself.

And, god, does Steve taste good. Bucky lets his tongue misbehave, lets his mouth pull at flesh, lets himself relish in Steve's flushed face and gorgeous little moans. He lets Steve pull his hair, scratch his skin, bite his collarbone, and it all feels so good, he can't think straight.

When Steve comes for him, it's right in his mouth, and he's left gasping a little because he tastes so good, and his Stevie is so pretty, so gorgeous. Bucky pants as he works his way back up, letting Steve play with him as he moans for his blond dumbass.

When Bucky comes, Steve lights up like it's Christmas morning, and Bucky feels his heart damn near burst as he remembers how good his babydoll treats him, how good it feels to fall asleep next to his gorgeous blond idiot.

"Bucky..." Steve moans, resting his head on Bucky's chest. Bucky runs a hand through his hair, humming absentmindedly as he starts to fall asleep.

"Stevie." Bucky murmurs, and he feels rather than hears Steve's gasp. "Yeah, I remember that. Remember how you pretended to hate it because it was your 'bedroom name', and you didn't think anyone should know that name 'cept me. Remember how I only used it cuz it made you red".

"Yeah." Steve chuckles. "You know how much I hate blushing for you in public".

"You're so pretty when you get red in the face." Bucky starts to kiss Steve, but stops when he slides his hand over a scar.

"What's wrong?" Steve whispers.

"I gave you that." Bucky murmurs, placing a hand over the gunshot wound, now since healed. "I gave you a couple others, too".

"Wasn't your fault, Sugarcake. Wasn't you doin' it".

"But I did it".

"Baby." Steve says, holding his face with both hands. "If I'm not allowed to blame myself for you falling, then you're not allowed to blame yourself for the Winter Soldier, okay?"

Bucky nods, and they eventually fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good mornin- Nhhholy shit!" Nat giggles into her coffee as Steve wanders into the kitchen, bleary eyed. "The hell happened to you?"

"Wut?" Steve mutters, rubbing his eyes, then looking down at himself. He sees an array of scars, which are not new, and several bruises and scratches, which definitely are new and he can't explain. Also, he could have sworn he was wearing a shirt and not just sleep shorts.

"Uh..." Steve drones as Bucky wanders in, and Nat chokes on her coffee. Steve turns to look, and if he thought he was bad, well, Bucky was 200% worse. Scratches and bruises everywhere, as well as a few questionable marks that Steve definitely remembered leaving.

"Steven, what the living hell did you do to me last night?" Bucky groans, and Nat chokes on her coffee again, this time bursting into a fit of giggles as well.

"Whoa, where the hell did you get those?" Tony gives Steve a wicked grin as he saunters over to the coffee machine, frowning when Nat blocks him. "Rude".

"I swear, Stevie, I'm sore all over!" Bucky whines, and this time Tony is the one who chokes, coughing up a piece of waffle as he goggles at Steve. Steve turns a particularly bright shade of red, burying his face in his hands.

"Buck, stahp".

"What the hell even are these!" Bucky pokes a mark on his wrist that looks suspiciously like a bite mark. Bruce walks in, looks at Steve and Bucky, then immediately leaves the room, deciding that this is not a place he wants to be. Steve turns an even brighter shade of red, heat flushing in his cheeks.

"I swear, Rogers, I'm never letting you suck my skin again".

"Buck!"

"Whoa, what?" Tony and Nat say at the same time, both leaning forward across the counter. 

"So are those hickeys?" Nat asks, stifling laughter as Tony barks, "Did Captain America just lose his virginity to a guy?"

"He thinks you're a virgin?" Bucky giggles, turning to Steve, who just groans into his hands. "Cute, Stark. Betcha didn't know he was queer, either".

"He's what?" Clint yells, tripping on air as he wanders in. "Are you telling me I could have got it on with you?"

"Nope." Bucky hugs Steve, who did not think he could get any redder. "He's mine. You can have Stark".

"I don't care that Tony's a billionaire, or a genius. He's small".

"HEY!" Tony shouts, but is distracted by Steve laughing into his hands. "Are you laughing at my size, Rogers?"

"You certainly act like someone with a small dick." Steve mutters.

Everyone shuts up real quick at that. Shock crosses the faces of both Tony and Clint, and Bruce(who came back against his better judgement) drops a mug. Nat just starts laughing, absolutely cackling as she hops onto the couch next to Steve.

"You finally gonna drop the act?" She giggles, leaning into Steve. Bucky scowls at her, but it's good natured, and she slings an arm around Steve's neck, pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey. Hands off the boyfriend." Bucky fake scolds, and Nat just rolls her eyes, standing up and grabbing more coffee. Tony and Clint explode with questions, which Steve addresses as they come up.

"So, are you gay?(T)"

"Bisexual"

"So, who was your first?(C)"

"This one right here." Steve points at Bucky, the red hue returning to his cheeks.

"Last night?(T)"

"No, in the 40's".

"Wait, you fucked a guy in the middle of world war two?(C)"

"It was technically towards the end".

"Why didn't you... try anyone else?(T)"

"Didn't want to. He's the only one who can treat me right".

"You're a sap(C)".

"Don't care".

"So when's the first time you got hard for him?(T)"

"TONY!" Bruce shouts from across the room, turning red. "Oh my god".

"I'm not answering that." Steve seconds, then gets up for coffee. "That being said, I'm not as innocent as you think".

"How do you mean?" Tony asks, and Steve shrugs.

"Wait, do you mean that time Howard got drunk and made you-" Bucky cuts off when Steve sends him a withering glare. Tony squints at Steve, suspicious.

"What about my dad?" Tony asks.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Steve tests.

"Howard had a boner for Steve and everybody knew it but nobody said anything because he was funding half the projects at the camp." Bucky shouts, and Steve goes bright red.

"You are the worst!" Steve shouts at Bucky.

"He made him stirp literally every time he did measurements for the suit!"

"Well, I'm not the one who fucked him!" Steve retorts, and Bucky turns an interesting shade of red.

"You what?" Tony stares at Bucky.

"I was drunk! I was drunk and I was pissed at Steve and Howard was-" Bucky hides his face, groaning. "I did some stupid things, ok?"

"Did he... take you?" Tony asks, wary.

"Naw, it was consensual. I was getting over an injury, so I was a little high from painkillers as well, and I was pissed at Steve, and he gave me permission to spend the night in someone else's bed, because he's petty. Howard was always a looker, but it was hard to look past his flaws unless you were drunk as shit".

"Oh." Tony gives Steve the side eye. "Why settle for you?"

"Oh, he didn't. He tried to talk me into a threeway." Bucky shrugs. "I told him I didn't run like that, and neither did Steve. I think he knew I was only going to fuck him that once".

"Wow. My childhood hero is falling apart in front of my eyes." Clint half giggles.

"That's on you for believing he was the hero you believed him to be." Bucky grins, stretching out on the couch. "Isn't that right, Captain?"

Steve roll his eyes, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards into a grin as he looks at the deliciously positioned brunet that gave him some new marks last night. Bucky makes a scissoring motion with his left hand, and Steve blushes, looking away. He's so weak when it comes to Bucky.

And for once, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
